<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suspension of Disbelief by Michelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877378">Suspension of Disbelief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle'>Michelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate and his boyfriend watch At World’s End.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suspension of Disbelief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Suspension of Disbelief<br/>Author: Michelle<br/>Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com<br/>Summary: A pirate and his boyfriend watch At World’s End. (V/O)<br/>Pairing: V/O<br/>Beta: Namarie<br/>Genre: slash, humour<br/>Warning: Severe spoilers for AWE. You better not read any further if you haven’t seen it yet or missed the hidden scene.<br/>Rating: PG13<br/>Disclaimer: Well, it’s as unlikely as Viggo’s theory in this fic...<br/>Author’s Note: Basically, this is my own reaction to the hidden scene in AWE – we had much fun with it when we came out of the cinema, I tell you! I couldn’t stop myself from writing it down, but I  have to apologize in advance for this silliness of it. Also, there’s a shoutout to Adult Viggo, which provided the setting for this ficlet since I was too lazy to come up with something myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viggo hadn’t sneaked into one of Orlando’s premiers for years now and he certainly wasn’t doing so for <em>Pirates</em>. It would have been suicide – way too much press and fan attention, but that always was the case with Orlando’s movies. Suicide...</p><p>Usually they’d wait a few weeks until the first wave of hype had died down. Then they’d choose a theater, something small and inconspicious. It wouldn’t offer a huge screen and blasting sound, but it had other advantages: It was relatively safe to sit in the last row and cuddle.</p><p>During Orlando’s press tour for <em>Pirates</em> though, they had decided on an incognito meeting in Japan. Low-key of course since officially, Viggo wasn’t even in the country. And for some reason they’d ended up in a showing of <em>At World’s End</em>, with Japanese subtitles.</p><p>Viggo was chuckling at all the right moments, Orlando was lip-synching most of his dialogue and in the end, Viggo affectionately ruffled the other man’s now much shorter hair, suddenly remembering the pirate-hair Orlando had despised so much.</p><p>And when the end credits rolled Viggo made no attempt to stand and leave, because he had learnt from the other two movies, which earned him an approving look from Orlando. But when the final scene came on, Elizabeth and a young boy with huge dark brown eyes appearing, there was a “huh” from Viggo.</p><p>“What’s up?” Orlando asked, puzzling over Viggo’s puzzlement.</p><p>Viggo turned to look at him, adopting a patronizing look Orlando hadn’t seen on him since Henry had come home with his first girlfriend. “That was supposed to be Will’s son?”</p><p>“Yes, why?” Orlando was still missing the point.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you kissed her <em>knee</em>! Last time I checked women didn’t get pregnant from <em>that</em>. I mean, I could be wrong... times change, you know.<span>” </span></p><p>Orlando looked at him as if Viggo was talking backwards. You could never predict Viggo’s reaction to certain things, so he really shouldn’t be surprised. Still, this was crazy, even for Viggo, who (considering his age and the fact that he was, actually, a father) should know all there was to know about getting a woman pregnant.</p><p>“You do realize that they married and therefore had a wedding night?”</p><p>“But seeing is believing. And I saw you kiss her knee.”</p><p>“So, basically you think kissing someone’s knee gets you preggers because you saw it in a Disney movie?” Orlando clarified.</p><p>Viggo shrugged. “Well, I say we better find out?” And he wiggled his eyebrows in a most suggesting manner.</p><p>Of course, Orlando had no objections to that suggestion. “Agreed! You can kiss my knee anytime, lover!” He took Viggo’s hand in a firm grip and pratically dragged him out of the cinema.</p><p>“As long as I can kiss other parts of you as well,” Viggo mumbled with a smile, eager to be home.</p><p>They needed to test their theory.</p><p>
  <em>- The End</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(June, 2007)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>